fearfandomcom-20200222-history
EL-10 CAS
The EL-10 CAS, also known as the Vollmer EL-10 CAS, is a shotgun featured in F.E.A.R. 3. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3'' The EL-10 CAS does extremely high damage at close range and is semi automatic, meaning that it doesn't have to be pumped after each shot. The shells are reloaded by a magazine that fits on top of the weapon. It is able to rip limbs off enemies or turn them into a pool of blood if all the pellets hit the enemy at close enough range. Replica Shotgunners and certain Armacham soldiers carry this weapon. Due to the power of the EL-10 CAS, it is recommended that the player be quick in combat versus enemies carrying this weapon, or at least attack with Slow-Mo. Unlike the shotguns in previous games, the EL-10 CAS is not always a "one shot, one kill" at close range. In many cases, two or three shots are necessary in order to kill a soldier or other human enemy, but the EL-10 CAS is still the most effective weapon in close combat. In Insane mode, the EL-10 CAS is deadly in the hand of the player and enemies alike. The EL-10 CAS can be found in all Intervals. Tactics *Due to its nature, it is perfect for melee-oriented enemies, such as Cultists and Scavengers, though it has comparatively high spread, so it should not be used further than medium to melee ranges. **Its possible to safely dispatch the explosive Cultists, if most of the pellets strike the explosive belt it will detonate. *Although the damage-per-shot rating is high, is does not do any notable damage to robotic enemies, such as REV9 Powered Armors. In these instances, weapons with longer ranges is highly suggested, due to the deadly nature of Power Armor. Trivia * The feeding system is similar to that of the FN Herstal P90. There actually is an obscure, unproduced shotgun that functions similarly, the P12 shotgun. By sheer coincidence, much like the two previous FEAR games, it was manufactured by a company called Monolith. * The shells contain writing that states, "High explosive" and "For military use only," implying that the EL-10 CAS is using explosive shells. The closest counterpart of this kind of ammunition in real life is FRAG-12. ** In-game, the shell has no explosive effect, although it is capable of dismembering or liquify the non-armored target. * Like almost every weapon in F.E.A.R 3, the trigger area is colored red. * The magazines of the gun are clear, allowing the player to see how many shells they have left in the magazine, like the P90 magazine in real life. * Each shotgun shell contains around 48 pellets, significantly more than any other shotgun featured previously in the series. ** Along with SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun, the EL-10 CAS uses 10 gauge shell rather than 12 gauge. * "10 gauge" and "Type 14 Repeater" is printed on the side of the gun. * On the base of the shells, near the primer, is stamped: "10 gauge CAS" and "F.E.A.R. Forces", interestingly its one of the standard issue for Replica Forces. * At some point in development, the EL-10 CAS was fully automatic, but this was scrapped for unknown reasons. * The EL-10 CAS is one of only two weapons that are found in all Intervals in F.E.A.R. 3, the other being the Strader Mk. VII. * The manufacturer of EL-10 CAS also produced the VK-12 Combat Shotgun seen in the first F.E.A.R. and its expansions and the Ultra92 in F.E.A.R. 2. * 20 kills with EL-10 CAS will get the "Butcher" challenge that gives the player 4500 points. Gallery EL-10.jpg|Shotgun concept art. EL-10.png|EL-10 CAS Concept Art Render Point Man is wielding the EL-10 CAS Shotgun.jpg|The EL-10 CAS lying on the ground. Point Man Reloading The Shotgun.jpg|The Point Man reloading the EL-10 CAS Shotgun. es:EL-10 CAS Category:Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Weapons Category:Shotguns